Nappa
| Race=Saiyan| JapName=ナッパ| RomName=Nappa| AniName=Nappa| MangaName=Nappa| AltName=Napa| CanonTo=Original Manga| FirstApp=Volume 17, Chapter 204 (manga) "Gohan's Rage" (anime)| Height=6'10"| Age=Age Unknown| FamConnect= Vegeta (comrade) Raditz (comrade) Cell (modified clone)}} '''Nappa' is an elite Saiyan warrior from the Planet Vegeta, and the right hand of Vegeta. His name is a pun off of Chinese cabbage. Biography Though his genes give him the appearance of someone in their mid-30s, Nappa is approximately 50 years old, and is first seen with the Saiyan Prince Vegeta after hearing of Raditz's death at the hands of Piccolo and Goku. At this time, he looks identical all the way to the time of his death. He has hair in the Bardock special. He travels to Earth with Vegeta to gather the Dragon Balls and wish for eternal life. Before the annihilation of the Saiyan Race at the hands of Frieza, Nappa was the Commander of the Entire Saiyan Army. He is the second most powerful Saiyan warrior in Frieza's army and reports his accomplishments to Frieza directly, alongside Raditz and Vegeta. Like most Saiyans, Nappa wore a scouter to detect the ki of his enemies. After arriving on Earth, Nappa does a power demonstration by blowing up an entire city just with his Exploding Wave. After Vegeta threatens him not to do so or he will kill him (because it could destroy any dragon ball near by), they head off to seek out the Dragon Balls going directly to where Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin are, looking for the one who killed Raditz, arriving moments before Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Tien. After Yamcha was killed by a Saibamen, Nappa demonstrates his sheer power over the Z Fighters, surviving the attacks of Tien and Chiaotzu (which ultimately took their lives in the process), with nothing but a few cosmetic injuries. Before the fight can continue, Vegeta decides to pause it for three hours to allow Goku to show up, finding it amusing that Krillin, Piccolo and Gohan have so much faith on such a low level Saiyan warrior as Kakarot. To keep himself occupied, Nappa kills the news crew that had been reporting on the battle, and then engages the military forces, consisting of battleships and aircraft carriers, that were en route to stop the Saiyans. After that he destroyed another city with his Bakuhatsuha technique. After three hours have passed, the fight resumes, and Nappa takes off his Saiyan armor so there is nothing holding his power back. Once again, the Saiyan demonstrates his might against Piccolo and Krillin, clearly injuring Piccolo, torturing Krillin, and bullying Gohan. The remaining Z Fighters where all injured while Nappa wasn't even hurt at all, but soon, Krillin threw a Destructo Disk at him, which he barely dodged, getting out with just a scar on his left cheek. This was enough to make Nappa stop making Krillin suffer, and just kill him. However Piccolo launched a Ki blast at him just in time, which makes Vegeta laugh at how he was hit twice. He was about to kill Piccolo but decided to bully Gohan again, smacking him then taking time to relax by sitting on him. Gohan finally lost patience and kicked Nappa in a rage, catching him off guard for the first time during the fight, but this only makes Nappa angrier. In the end, Nappa ultimately kills Piccolo when the Namekian uses his body to shield Gohan from a potentially fatal attack. Gohan, enraged by this, uses all his power in one last blast called the Masenko; an attack that Nappa parries almost easily, but admits that it had made his arm numb. Just as the much more powerful Nappa is about to finish off the exhausted Gohan, Goku arrives. As strong as Nappa was, he was unable to land a blow against Goku, who's agility was great, and even his ultimate attack fails to faze him. When Vegeta loses patience with Nappa's performance and orders him to stand down, Nappa decides to take the humiliation out on Gohan and Krillin, charging at them with the intention of finishing them off with a mouth blast. Goku had to use his Kaio-ken and stops him and fells Nappa with a Kaio-ken strike to his back, breaking it. Defeated Nappa is tossed at Vegeta's feet by Goku. As a punishment for his failure, Nappa is quickly thrown in the air by the Saiyan Prince, as a Saiyan who can't move is "useless" to him, according to Vegeta. After he begs Vegeta for his life, Nappa is ultimately destroyed by Vegeta's energy blast. Upon entering the Afterlife, he joins Raditz after being sent to Hell by King Yemma. In Dragon Ball GT, Nappa is revived with the rest of the evil departed. One of his first acts upon resurrection is to destroy an entire city (like he had done when he first landed on Earth in DBZ). Though Vegeta gives him a chance to escape and survive by telling him to "leave town," Nappa instead attacks Vegeta in an attempt to avenge his own death. Vegeta easily kills Nappa (again) with an energy attack. Personality Nappa has quite a destructive personality and loves demolition to an extreme. When arriving on Earth, the first thing he asks Vegeta is if he can destroy a town. When taking time off to wait for Goku, in the anime Vegeta allows him to destroy as many things and places as he wants, as long as he dosn't waste enough energy to sweat. In DBGT, once he is revived, he destroys an entire city. Nappa also has a very cocky personality, as he would toy with his opponents and throw rude comments at them. This shows him to have a humorous side as he would sometimes tell himself jokes when alone and laugh at them, some regarding crude jokes. He fights first and tends to be more brawn than brain. However, his great ego would immediately vanish the second someone causes him so much as a bruise or scar, and would decide to kill them slow and painfully. However, he would still kill anybody quickly if losing patience with them, or losing a chance to kill them already. Special abilities Exploding Wave :Known as the "Break Storm" in the Budokai video games and "Volcano Explosion" in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Nappa powers up his energy and raises two fingers in the air to create a large explosion around him. He can be seen performing this attack to destroy East City when he first arrives on Earth with Vegeta, in a filler episode on Planet Arlia, when he was fighting Goku, and in Dragon Ball GT, when he returns from Hell. Levitate :Like most of the characters in Dragonball Z he can perform Levitate, which is flight. Levitate translates as 'Sky Dance Skill'. Bomber DX :He uses this attack many times through out the Saiyan Saga, most notably to kill Piccolo. Nappa charges up a potent wave of ki and fires it with one hand. The name Bomber DX is taken from the first three Budokai series, as it was not named in the anime or manga. Mouth Energy Wave :Known as the "Break Cannon" in the Budokai video games. Nappa fires a immense blue beam of energy from his mouth, similar to that of Saiyans in their Great Ape forms, that pierces through his foe's defenses. He calls this his ultimate move and uses it as a last resort in his battle with Goku. Also known as "Kpaa" (in the manga) and "Kapa" in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Great Ape :Nappa does not actually become a Great Ape in the series; however, he has a tail, which indicates that he is able to transform. Nappa makes an appearance as a Great Ape in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 as a what-if transformation. He is able to speak, and control himself normally, like Vegeta (and King Vegeta) can in their Great Ape forms. His bald head translates into something of a receding hairline/larger forehead in Great Ape form. Interestingly enough, in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Nappa needs to be in a "Night" stage for him to become a Great Ape, when he is supposed to be a Saiyan Elite (who should be able transform with the aid of a Power Ball). This is likely an in-game explanation for why Nappa himself never used the transformation in the series, as he couldn't perform the Saiyan Power Ball technique. *'Note:' The Power Ball is not a technique exclusive to Elite Saiyans, as the Low-Class Saiyan, Turles can use the technique. It is highly likely that Nappa was unaware of the technique, which explains why he never used it in the series. Video games Nappa has appeared as a playable character in the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai' series, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi series, and in other series. He usually appears in the story modes in the same place as in the Dragon Ball Z story line. He was also a boss in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku and Dragon Ball Z: Sagas. Trivia * Nappa is insusceptible to the pain a typical Saiyan experiences when having their tail mistreated, as Vegeta declares to the horror of Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan in the episode "Time's Up!!". * The leader of the Red Sharks gang that tried to rob a store and attack Videl has a striking resemblance to Nappa. *Nappa is the only Saiyan to have been killed by another Saiyan (Vegeta) in the original Dragon Ball Z anime (not including the movies). *Nappa is similar to Recoome due to the fact that they were both huge and seemingly unbeatable enemies (at the time) that caused Krillin and Gohan much suffering before Goku arrived and defeated them with ease. They were also killed by Vegeta (with an energy blast). Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Shozo Iizuka * Latin American Dub: José Luis Castañeda * Ocean Dub: Michael Dobson * FUNimation Dub: Christopher R. Sabat (In Vegetas flashback in Episode 89) and Phil Parsons (Onwards) Category:Characters who can fly Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Villains es:Nappa